I Can Make It Through The Rain Kay Style
by ashes of roses1
Summary: Sequel to "Why Did I?" Kay leaves Harmony after her world (and family) crashes down. It's a song fic (Mariah Carey's "I can make it through the rain") enjoy! r/r.


Kay dropped the last of her suitcases in the small motel room in Castleton,  
Maine. She would be living here now until she had enough money to support  
herself and rent an apartment. She was very much tired. She had spent the day  
searching for a place to stay and had come across many different places. Her  
arms were tired from all the heavy luggage she had to carry around with her. But  
nothing was aching like her heart. She had suffered numerous losses these past  
few years. Her parents' divorce was just as bad as losing them forever since  
none of them was the same person they had been before the separation. Her dead  
sister's face (which was covered with a deep frown) haunted her dreams every  
night as it came into view. Jessica's expression held that of anger (or so Kay  
thought); angry at Kay for neglecting her and causing her death. It may not have  
been completely true; but in Kay's heart, she felt responsible for Jessica's  
untimely demise.   
  
For once in her life Kay was completely alone. No family and certainly no  
friends. She had always pictured the moment when she would be completely  
independent. It was nothing like the reality around her now. But it didn't matter.  
What was done was done. She had to move on. She couldn't bring Jessica back,  
nor make her parents civil with one another again. All she could do was focus on  
herself. Create a new life here that she would WANT to live in.   
  
She turned on the small radio next to the twin bed. As she sat down, her  
head on the pillow, and her eyes closed, she began to remember everything:   
  
The way her Mother had kicked out her father from the house he had  
bought twenty years ago. Never seeing her father anymore. Jessica's death. John  
raping her numerously in her own bedroom. Miguel saying 'I do' to Charity.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a song being played on the  
radio. She had never heard the melody before, but something about it spoke to  
her, and she listened intently to every word:  
  
When you get caught in the rain with no where to run  
When you're distraught and in pain without anyone  
When you keep crying out to be saved  
But nobody comes and you feel so far away  
That you just can't find your way home  
You can get there alone  
It's okay, what you say is   
  
~~ More and more as the words escaped the singer's lips, Kay's eyes bulged out in  
disbelief as she realized that this song identified her every present mood and emotion. ~~  
  
I can make it through the rain   
I can stand up once again on my own   
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith   
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain   
  
~~ Kay was smiling to herself. It was the first time in a long time that her lips were  
turned upward. This song was feeding her strength, willing her to go on and LIVE her life. ~~  
  
And if you keep falling down don't you dare give in  
You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly   
And you'll find what you need to prevail   
What you say is   
  
~~ I won't give in, Kay whispered to herself. I will prevail through every obstacle. ~~  
  
I can make it through the rain   
I can stand up once again on my own   
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith   
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain   
  
~~ Clutching the pillow, she rocked herself to the beat of the song. She couldn't  
believe it. It was as if this song was made for her. Made for this moment. So she could overcome it  
and be strong. ~~   
  
And when the rain blows, as shadows grow close don't be afraid  
There's nothing you can't face   
And should they tell you you'll never pull through  
Don't hesitate, stand tall and say-ay-yeah-yeah-hey-ey-yeah   
  
~~ Sure I'm struggling now, Kay thought to herself. I have no job, no money, no home and  
no one. But in due time, I will gain back everything that I have lost. ~~  
  
I can make it through the rain   
I can stand up once again on my own   
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith   
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain   
  
~~ Kay could feel her faith returning to her once again. After everything that had  
happened previously, Kay had lost all of her faith. But now, through this one, short song, she was  
regaining it all back. ~~  
  
I can make it through the rain  
And stand up once again  
And I live one more day   
And I can make it through the rain  
(Yes you can)   
You're gonna make it through the rain  
  
~~ I can make it through the rain, Kay silently told herself as the last few words were  
being sang from the singer. ~~  
  
Kay instantly jumped out of her bed with renowned energy and strength having taken over  
her body and soul.   
  
"That was Mariah Carey's 'I can make it through the rain.'" said the radio host. "She  
says that this is her favorite song of all time and she has produced it, hoping it will influence all  
of her fans!"  
  
Shuting the radio off and leaving her suitcases inside the room, Kay walked out of the  
motel, in search of what she had been lacking in her life lately. A friend, a job, a home, a love. But  
most importantly, a LIFE. 


End file.
